


The Feige

by Celisnebula



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Son's of Destiny
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celisnebula/pseuds/Celisnebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood, always in search of the Blibbering Humdinger and the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, stumbles across another "mythical" being, the "feige".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Feige Part 1

Luna Lovegood was used to the strange and unusual, so when the face of a very handsome young man, with dusky blue eyes and sandy brown hair, appeared in the mirror above her bathroom sink, she didn't shriek, as any normal person would've done when faced with a strange situation. She'd been searching for the legendary Blibbering Humdinger, and her research suggested that the animal was protected by the hierarchy of the _feige_. It stood to reason, then, that the face staring at her from the mirror was one of them.

"Hello," she whispered, her silver eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Oh, hello," the man answered.

"Have you come to ask me to stop then?" she queried.

"I'm sorry – ask you to stop what?" His face took on a perplexed look. "Have you done something?"

"The Blibbering Humdinger," Luna said dreamily. "Are you going to ask me to stop looking for them?"

The man shook his head. "The Blibbering what? Is that some sort of machine?"

Luna giggled. "You're not exactly what I imagined." She cocked her head to the side. "Are all the _feige_ like you?"

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I don't know what a _feige_ is."

"That's all right," Luna said with a soft smile. "You needn't tell me you are, if you aren't allowed to."

"Er – right," the young man said, awkwardly looking behind him. "Look, I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Oh, you're not disturbing me," Luna said, pressing her face closer to the mirror. "I wish I could see behind you, I'm sure your world is fascinating."

"You know I come from another world?" he asked, his tone laced with surprise.

"Well, of course you do."

"I'm sorry, I can't sustain this long." He looked behind him again. "Would it be possible to talk to you again?"

"I'd like that," Luna replied with a soft sigh. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Morganene of Corvis, and you are?"

"Morganene of the ravens? Pleased to meet you, I am Luna Lovegood. You must have been chosen to speak to me because I was in Ravenclaw." She gave him a brilliant smile.

"I really do have to go," he replied, giving her an answering smile. "But, I'd really like to talk with you again, if I may?"

"Oh, yes, please come back again, if it doesn't hurt you to push through the Veil." Her silvery eyes grew wider. "It doesn't hurt you to talk to me, does it?"

"No, just uses a lot of power." He glanced behind him once more. "I really do have to go now, Luna."

"Okay," she said with an airy voice. "Do pet the Blibbering Humdinger for me."

"Until next we meet," he said as his face disappeared from the mirror.

With a sigh, she leaned back from the mirror. She took a deep breath, then gently touched the surface of the glass. Next time, she'd be more prepared to capture him.


	2. The Feige Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood, always in search of the Blibbering Humdinger and the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, stumbles across another "mythical" being, the "feige".

Morg watched the pale woman through the mirror, as he had many times before. While she didn't affect him as Hope did – there was something about her that kept calling him back. At first, he thought the strange woman might've been Rydan's chosen mate – she had this air of… calmness; she exuded a serenity not often seen in an adult, a softness that could blunt the hard edge of Rydan's personality. That was until Arora and her twin sister Amara arrived on Nightfall. It was quite apparent, now, that Arora was destined for Rydan.

However, if she wasn't meant for Rydan, then perhaps the woman named Luna was for Koranen. His passionate twin had been alone for far too long; and with a name like Lovegood – well, stranger things had been known to happen.

She was sitting on a settee, reading a rather large, dusty tome. There was a slender piece of wood tucked behind her ear – with the exception of its size, it reminded him of those pencil writey things Hope was always nibbling on the end of. She cocked her head to the side, her nostrils flaring slightly.

"I know you're there," she whispered softly, turning her head in his direction.

_Jinga's balls!_ She sensed him!

"It is you, isn't it, Morganen of ravens?" she asked, swinging her feet to the floor. "No use hiding, I can feel you in the air." She pulled the slender piece of wood out from behind her ear and pointed it in his direction. "_Specialis Revelio_," she said clearly.

His invisible form shimmered faintly in the mirror before revealing itself. How on Katan was she able to do that? This world was Kelly and Hope's world – magic didn't exist there!

"Ah, there you are." She gave him a small smile. "You know, it isn't polite to watch people when they don't know you're there. But, I suppose as a _feige_, you might not know that, so it's all right."

"How on Katan did you do that?" Morg gasped, eyeing the slender piece of wood in her hand.

Luna giggled. "Magic, silly."

Morg shook his head. "I – I thought there wasn't any magic in your world."

"There's magic everywhere, if you know where to look," Luna admonished. "It's just Muggles aren't able to work it – at least not very well." She cocked her head to the side and brought the fingers of her left hand up to her lips. "I wonder why that is… I mean there are cases of Muggles being able to use some magic – small bits of it – so it stands to reason that they should be able to do it all. Doesn't it?"

"I – err…" Morg whipped a hand across the back of his neck. "Are you normally like this?"

"Oh, yes." Luna smiled. "I find there are so many questions out there and not enough answers, so sometimes it's hard to keep up." She tucked the wand behind her ear. "Does everyone practice magic where you're at? Hardly anyone does here – just a small population really. Which is strange, as the world is filled with magic. I suppose most people just don't want to see it."

"Look, Luna," Morg interrupted. "This is taking a lot of magical power, so I'm going to have to come right to the point. I think you're one of the ones I've been searching for."

"You've been searching for me?" Luna asked in a breezy voice. "I've been looking for you – well not you, but the Blibbering Humdinger and the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, which we all know your lot protects."

"Luna," Morg said sternly, trying to stem the flow of words. Luna's bright, silvery eyes snapped up. "Would you like to come to my world?"

"Oh, that would be lovely, but I couldn't stay."

"Why not?"

"Why, there'd be no one to take care of my father – I couldn't just run off without him."

"Well… I suppose he could come too."

"I don't think he'd want to." Luna bit at her lower lip, lost in thought. "Let me ask him – he's full of surprises."

"You do that, Luna," Morg said, his form shimmering in the mirror. "I've got to go now. Let me know your answer next time."

"All right, Morganen of ravens. Though, next time, announce yourself. It's terribly rude to spy."

oOo ~~~ oOo 

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, this is definitely… all right, maybe, done. I mean, I hadn't intended on going beyond the short little 500 word drabble of the first chapter, and then boom, this came out of left field. And yes, I literally mean left field, since I've been working on a Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover for months (5 chapters in, 11k in words, and only just starting the party!). Anyhow, I'd resolved not to publish anything unless it was finished, but here I am adding more to this… so… this is finished for now. Unless Luna (or Morg) bites me on the arse again.


End file.
